Angel Beats! Operation SING
by XQuietDreamsX
Summary: M for language, Just in case! Yuri comes up with a plan to trick Angel.. The fighters sing and the band members fight! Each member or main  must choose a song and sing it for a crowd. Contains OOC moments and some extreme language!


Yuri was leaning in her chair with the rest of the rebels around her.

"I have an idea to trick Angel." she said.

Everyone asked what it was. Yuri smiled and answers plainly.

"We sing." she said.

"We do what now?" Hinata yelled.

"We sing. Think about it, Angel will be taken aback by us. GirlsDeMo can fight. We trick her. Us fighters sing, The Singers fight. It even confuses you guys!" she said.

"But... What do we sing?" Yui asked.

"Anything. To a person, about our past, our favorite song, anything really." Yuri said

Naoi smiled. Otonashi looked at the green haired teen. Something was up.

"But Yuri... What if Angel tries to fight us?" Hisako asked.

"She doesn't. She does self-defense. Don't shoot her, she doesn't shoot you. Let her see us. " Yuri said.

"This isn't like you..." Otonashi said.

"Crazy Heaven" TK said.

"We Do it tomorrow night when a Girls Dead Monster concert would happen. Think of your songs. Operation SING... START!"

******************

Naoi was on the railing thinking of his song. He spent a few minutes figuring it out. He thought of the perfect song for Otonashi.

Otonashi was thinking of a song. He came up with one after a while. It was perfect.

Hinata spent an hour on his. He decided his favorite song.

Yuri was easy. She chose a song to blow away the boys.

TK took only 5 seconds. He knew the song well.

Shiina spent 30 minutes on hers. She smiled when she figured out a song.

Everyone else chose their song.

************  
>It was time, time to sing. Up first was Naoi. Naoi got on stage and grabbed the mic. The music played. He sang well, and was amazing at keeping tone. Towards the chorus,He grabbed Otonashi.<p>

"Fuck me, I'm a celebrity, can't take your eyes off me, I bet you'd fuck me just to get somewhere, fuck me, I'm a celebrity, can't take your hands off me, I know you wanna suck me whatcha waiting for?"

He stopped singing, but the music still played. He grabbed Otonashi and made out with him for a few seconds, making the crowd go wild. He then parted and kept singing.

After finishing his song, Naoi exited the stage. Otonashi was next. Still shocked from the sudden kiss, he got up on stage like nothing happened and had the music play. He sounded exactly like the singer.

"And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun,So if your life flashed before you,What would you wish you would've done,Yeah, we gotta start,Looking at the hands of the time we've been given,If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking.."

He didn't do any rash, just walked across the stage singing. At one point he swore he saw Angel,but he wasn't sure.

After him, it was Hinata. He began to sing. He was good, and could keep good tones but he was his own.

" Sink in anger, fountains forming, spill like thunder to what we're holding, sleep forever now my darling, I won't dwell on Heaven's Calling!"

The crowd was pretty crazy after Hinata's Black Veil Brides performance, especially Otonashi, because he didn't know Hinata could scream and yet sound so good. Otonashi stared at Naoi, who was in the corner looking at Otonashi. They stared at each other.

Next was Yuri. She grabbed the microphone. Hinata expected a subtle performance, because he didn't think Yuri was going to be good. But he was wrong.

"Yeah! OK here we go!" she had the music play and she began to do semi-dance and sing.

"None of you ain't Giselle, cat walk and imagine'A lot of y'all Hollywood, drama, casted,Cut bitch, camera off, real shit, blast it!" Yuri sang, or more so rapped.

The boys were all surprised. Shiina just stood in the corner. She had the same blank expression.

After that, TK went up. Everyone expected him to suck, But they were wrong again.

"It's getting dark too dark to see,Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door,Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door,Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door"

"He sounds exactly like Guns 'N' Roses..." Naoi said, amazed.

After finishing his performance where everyone cheered loudly, it was Shiina. She walked to the bright stage.

"Play." she said quietly.

Yuri recognized the song as Katy Perry's I Kissed A Girl. She began to laugh.

"This was never the way I planned, not my intention." Shiina was amazing, not only did she sound great, but she was going crazy, having fun, and she was smiling while singing.

She was about to sing the chorus when she grabbed Yuri and kissed her passionately for a 10 seconds. Then she let her go and sang.

" I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl just to try it, hope my boyfriend don't mind it." she kept singing like nothing happened.

Yuri backed into a wall.

"What the hell..." Yuri said, her hand to her lips.

After she was done, she ran off stage into a dark corner, folding her arms, and was blank again.

"That was so shallow-minded." she said.

After the other performances, Yui ran on stage, even though she was supposed to be fighting Angel, who happened to be in the crowd.

" I'm gonna sing too! Yeah!" Yuri didn't intervene, the crowd didn't care.

Yui was singing, and she was OK.

"With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride,You're toxic, I'm slippin' under,With a taste of a poison paradise,I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?" she started to look at Hinata.

Hinata smiled at Yui, which seemed to be enough for her. She finished the song. She turned to her right where Angel was standing. She quietly walked up to Yui and took the microphone. She asked Yui to move please. She did with a confused face. Yuri almost pulled out her gun but she hesitated. Music began To play and Angel overlooked to crowd with her same plain expression. She sang, softly and beautifully.

" On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright, then this thing turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised..." Otonashi was surprised at the song choice

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, well that's alright because I like the way it hurts, Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, well that's alright because I love way you lie, I love the way your lie." Angel kept singing, even the rap, which made the SSS members start to laugh uncontrollably.

"It's gangsta Angel!" Hinata said.

After she was done, Angel put the mic on the stand and walked away.

After the crowd left, GirlsDeMo entered the stage.

"We saw the whole thing. Quite the performance!" Iwasawa said, smiling

" Shiina... I'm still confused." Hisako told the girl.

"How shallow-Minded." Was all she said.

"Yuri... We didn't expect that from you..." Oyama said. He had sang "Still Around"'by 3OH!3.

Yuri blushed.

"Uh...Uh. Yeah... I guess... I just loved that song is all..." she said.

"Well we should go. It's pretty late." Otonashi said.

They all walked out. They decided that no one would live any performance down

**Author's Note:**

**The songs sang were the following:**

**Naoi-Lollipop Luxury by Jeffree Star**

**Otonashi- Live Like We're Dyin' by Kris Allen**

**Hinata- Heaven's Calling by Black Veil Brides**

**Yuri- Let Me Blow Your Mind by Gwen Stefani feat. EVE**

**TK- Knockin' On Heaven's Door by Guns 'N' Roses**

**Shiina- I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry**

**Yui- Toxic by Britney Spears**

**Kanade- I Love The Way You Lie Part 2 by Rihanna feat. Eminem**


End file.
